Squeegees are generally used for removing excess liquids from glass surfaces, such as windows. They often consist of a hand-held unit having a flexible blade for contacting the glass surface. Such blades are usually made of rubber or a like substance, and excess liquids are removed by dragging the blade across the glass surface. Some of these squeegee assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,230,489; 2,440,099; 2,771,626; 2,905,960; and 3,892,005.
In previous squeegee assemblies, the blade edge will often become wavy through use of the blade for its intended purpose. This condition hampers the effectiveness of the squeegee, since the blade should be in close contact with the glass surface at all points along the length of the blade in order to properly remove all the excess liquid.
Therefore, a need exists for a squeegee assembly having a blade edge that will not develop a wavy surface through use.